Takumi Kun: Bibou No Detail
by Epona021
Summary: Takumi's third year at Shidou Academy is about to start. Much to his disappointment, he's no longer roommates with his boyfriend Gii but even more shocking is the unexpected lukewarm attitude that Gii now has towards Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

My sister gave me the brilliant suggestion of writing a Takumi-kun fanfic. After much hesitation, I decided to follow her advice. I'm quite happy at how it turned out at the end though I admit it's not perfect. It's my first fic after all. When I wrote it, I imagined Hamao Kyousuke and Daisuke Watanabe as Takumi and Gii respectively, not their manga counterparts.

It is basically an alternate retelling of the events that take place during the Bibou No Detail arc. Takumi, in particular, may be OOC. Other than that, I tried to be as faithful as possible.

DISCLAIMER: It all belongs to Shinobu Gotoh and Kazumi Ohya. It was written for fun, not for profit.

Bibou No Detail Fanfic

**Chapter 1**

"Takumi, are you feeling better?" asked Toshihisa as he sat on a chair next to Takumi's bed.

"I'm feeling much better now. Thanks for asking, Toshihisa" said Takumi with a sad smile.

The unhappy tone didn't go unnoticed by Toshihisa.

"Then why do you look so upset?"

"I do not" answered the other boy hastily.

"Yes, you do, Takumi. Anyone with eyes can see it. What's troubling you?" Takumi didn't answer. He lowered his head, feeling the need to cry once more.

"Takumi" said Toshihisa slowly, touching him lightly on the shoulder. Takumi winced involuntarily and Toshihisa retrieved his hand immediately "Sorry, I forgot. Is your human contact phobia coming back?"

Takumi nodded.

"I just can't help it"

"You had the same reaction the day before yesterday when I came to get you for the meeting in Nozawa's room. What happened? There must be a reason why you're relapsing. You can tell me, I'm your friend and you know that, don't you?"

Takumi looked at Toshihisa . He was right. Toshihisa was his friend and had been the only person to befriend him during their freshman year.

"I was just thinking - began Takumi - that yesterday a lot of people came to wish me well but Gii didn't"

"I'm sure he wanted to" comforted Toshihisa " He probably had a problem and couldn't come. You know how much he cares about you"

"I doubt it" answered Takumi disenchantingly.

"What?" Toshihisa wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"I don't have certainty about anything anymore. He's been avoiding me ever since we came back to school"

"Do you think it's your fault?"

"It's not that, no. But now that you mention it, I don't remember doing anything that might have made him angry. He's different and I don't mean just his image change"

"Haven't you talked to him about it yet?"

"I have but it was useless. I went up to his room and asked countless times if something had happened to him over the spring break. Gii just laughed it off. I lost my patience and stormed out"

"His attitude surely is weird"

"Akaike-kun had a conversation with me. You know, right before you came to pick me up for the meeting. He said that Gii's behaving distantly towards me for my own good, adding that I might be the target of jealousy from the freshman if they saw me with him all the time" Takumi looked out of the window "But I fear it's more than that"

"How come?"

"I can't really say. I just feel that... he's ashamed of me."

"It must be your imagination, Takumi" said Toshihisa, not knowing what to say.

"No, it's real"

The two remained in silence for several seconds before Takumi spoke up again. ~

"Let's change the topic. It's getting more than wearing" -he paused for a moment - "Toshihisa, tomorrow I'll go back to school"

"Are you sure, Takumi? It may be too early"

"Yes, I have been bedridden for almost three days. The fever has dipped considerably, the cough is practically gone. I just feel a little weak but it's nothing serious. I have made a full recovery"

"If you say so though it would be better if we called the doctor again so he can give his opinion"

"No, I know I'm okay" Takumi smiled widely for the first time in days. Toshihisa sighed in relief.

"Finally, you smiled. I'm so happy, Takumi"

Takumi felt bad for making him worry. There was another subject that he wanted to discuss with Toshihisa.

"Toshihisa?"

"Yeah?"

"I should apologise to you"

"For what?" Toshihisa frowned.

"I know that we barely talked to each other last year and it was my fault. I met Gii and after that we didn't hang out as much as we used to."

Toshihisa shook his head in dismissal. "Don't fuss too much over it. I'm glad you met Gii,Takumi. Thanks to him, you became more extroverted and your illness was erased. Something I wasn't able to help you with"

"You were not to blame, I was" assured Takumi "But your friendship means a great deal for me. You're always present when I need someone and I am forever in debt with you"

"Takumi, you should know that I'd do anything for you"

Takumi was touched by this. In response, he put his hand on Tohishisa's shoulder in the same manner that the latter had done moments before. Toshihisa continued.

"Because I love you"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" said Toshihisa blushing "We are best friends and that's what matters." he held Takumi's hand tightly.

"I love you too. Let's be friends forever, even after we graduate, ok?"

"You bet"

"So our invalid is better?" asked Misu, entering the room with Shingyouji in tow.  
"Hayama-sempai, how are you today?" asked Shingyouji.

The four boys exchanged greetings. Misu and Shingyouji settled on Misu's bed.

"I'm feeling great"

Misu eyed him closely.

"You still look very pale, Hayama. You should remain in bed for another day"

"No, I can't miss school"

"Forget about school, Hayama-sempai" interjected Shingyouji worriedly "You only missed friday. It was lucky that you fell ill on that day since the weekend was approaching"

"I am fine, really"

The others still didn't look very convinced.

"Alright, Hayama." said Misu " We can't force you. Take your medicine and if you feel down, I can bring you back during the morning. Shingyouji 's free during the afternoon, so he can help you during that period if necessary. It's a good thing that Toshihisa's in your class as he can keep an eye on you during lessons"

"I don't want to be any trouble-" started Takumi timidly.

"Hayama-sempai, it doesn't cause us any trouble at all" interrupted Shingyouji "Refusal is not an option"

There was no point in arguing.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it, Takumi" said Toshihisa "Now, you should rest. You'll need it for tomorrow"

Takumi nodded. The other three boys stood up. "We are going to leave you then. I'm going to bed in about an hour. In the meantime, if you need us just give me a ring, understood?" instructed Misu.

"Okay. I promise"

"Great, Good night. Hayama-sempai"

"You too" Toshihisa, Misu and Shingyouji left. Takumi turned off the lamp and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

*Two days later*

"Are you alright, Hayama?" asked Akaike "You're doing a lot of daydreaming today"

"I am ok, thanks"

"You don't look ok. You should have taken the day off "

_What for? I would think about Gii all day. _

"The manager of the second floor is Nozawa Masataka" announced the principal. The audience clapped.

"Misu said something to me yesterday. He suspects that your dislike human contact syndrome is returning"

"..."

"Can I touch you, Hayama?"

Akaike didn't wait for permission. He touched him on the upper arm. Takumi jumped, visibly frightened.

"There's no doubt about it. This is bad, Hayama. I'll have a word with Gii-"

"No!" exclaimed Takumi, surprised at his own reaction.

"Hayama?"

"I mean, he has his hands full already and is under a lot of stress. I don't want him to worry over me for nothing"

"It's not for nothing. This is serious!"

"You were the one who told me to support him seeing he has so many responsibilities now"

"That doesn't have to be accomplished at the expense of your well-being, Hayama"

"Nonsense. Akaike-kun, promise me that you won't tell him anything"

"But-"

"Please, Akaike-kun"

Akaike crossed his arms and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. My lips are sealed"

"Thank you"

"And the manager of the third floor is Saki Giichi" continued the headmaster over the microphone.

As soon as Gii appeared on the stage to accept his new post, Takumi overheard the not so few whispers of the first-year students that were seated in the first and second row.

"Oh, my God, he's gorgeous!"

"Handsome!"

"I wish I was his classmate!"

Takumi was starting to regret his decision to attend the ceremony. He was well aware that Gii had lots of fans but those sophomores in front of him were expressing their crushes much more openly than usual. He tried to ignore them. Akaike glanced at him sympathetically.

"They are just fanboying him, Hayama. It's nothing new. Don't mind them."

"I don't mind at all" but deep down, he did mind. How couldn't he?

The ceremony ended shortly afterwards and the students were dismissed. Takumi considered having a quick word with Gii who was approximately ten meters away from him and Akaike. Gui, however, was surrounded by a large group of students who apparently wanted nothing more than to flirt with him. Takumi gave up very quickly. He felt strangely indisposed just by looking at the scenario.

"Shall we go, Hayama?" Akaike's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, let's go and fast"

They exited the main hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When they were already outside, Takumi asked.

"Do you know the students that were talking to Gii?"

"I don't know them personally but I've heard quite a lot of buzz about them. They were even on the list I gave you last week, remember? Wanna hear?"

Takumi wasn't sure if he wanted to as he suspected somehow that knowing this information would only succeed in making him more dejected than he already was. He cursed himself for having started this conversation.

"There's no need. Maybe later"

"I'll tell you anyway" said Akaike tactlessly "One was Kanai Kazuo who's probably the richest student to ever been admitted to this school. Well, Gii's family might narrowly surpass his in terms of wealth. Gii and Kanai have known each other since they were kids"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, their families are business partners. A decade ago, they made an agreement to work together in complementary industries. Around that time, Gii met Kanai and they became good friends. I think Gii kind of identifies himself with him. You see, Kanai is also expected to take over the family business one day so he understands quite well the pressures of being the apparent heir to a well-established company"

"I see"

"There is Sakamoto Hiroki whose parents are notable socialites. Nakamura Akito is the younger son of Nakamura Hatori who holds an important position in the governemnt, his older brother's involved in politics as well. Other student has links with..."

Akaike launched himself into a endless monologue. Takumi let him continue. There were too many names to memorize but he easily noticed that they all had one thing in common. They were filthy rich, literally swimming in money.

"Hayama-sempai" someone called out excitedly.

"Shingyouji- kun"

"Hey, we were looking for you. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks. I felt well enough to attend the ceremony in the main hall"

"You still have a weird color on your face. Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"What great news, Hayama-sempai. I'm so glad"

Shingyouji was about to glomp Takumi when Misu unexpectedly appeared from behind and gave him a comical smack.

"What was that for?!" asked Shingyouji indignantly.

"Keep your distance. You're one hundred years too early to be touching Hayama."

"What are you on about, Arata-san?!"

Misu opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped himself when someone suddenly crept up from behind and put a hand on Takumi's shoulder.

"Hey, aren't you Hayama Takumi?"  
"Hmm, yes" responded Takumi startled. He noticed that he was accompanied by a small group of students who looked very keen on listening to them.

"I knew it! Everyone says that you and Saki-sempai are very close, is that right?"

"We were close last year because we were roommates"

"The older students say that you two have a very special relationship"

"We're good friends, that's all"

The freshman looked very interested in developing the topic further but Shingyouji had other ideas. He pushed the other boy away from Takumi.

"Hey, what was that for?" yelled the first-year student.

"Get your hands off him. You're ten billion light years too early to talk to Hayama-sempai!"

"Huhh???"

"Shingyouji-san, it's okay..." Takumi tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not okay" said Shingyouji "He has no right to poke his nose into Hayama-sempai's personal life. Mind your own business, you jerks!"

The junior student as well as his colleagues turned very red. One stepped forward.

"Do you have any idea who we are?"

"Yes, I have" mocked Shingyouji. "You are a first-year at this school so it's your obligation to address your sempais with respect. Didn't your parents teach you that?"

"Satomi was just asking him a question. No harm in asking"

"Find another person to gossip about and leave Hayama-sempai alone!"

Three students clenched their fists in anger.

"You don't want to get into a fight, impertinent gnomes" intervened Misu, his eyes flashing menacingly "You may be in greater number but we are twice your size"

"Besides" added Akaike, pointing proudly at the shinning ethic committee's badge on his blue blazer "I can put you easily in detention"

The students hesitated. After shooting some more evil glares at Shingyouji, Akaike and Misu, they walked off.

"Those brats have a lot of nerve, haven't they?" commented Shingyouji.

"They have" agreed Akaike.

"Hayama, are you okay?" asked Misu.

Takumi, who had been silent for almost the whole episode, nodded gratefully.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys. Everyone, thank you so much for standing up for me"

"Hayama-sempai, warn me if they ever bother you again. If there's ever a next time, they shall feel the full extent of my wrath!"

Takumi was greatly moved by Shingyouji's concern. He touched him on the shoulder, a gesture Misu and Akaike didn't fail to miss.

"Thank you, Shingyouji. That means a lot to me"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The two weeks that followed weren't much better. The only improvement was that Gii started to send messages written in a very polite language to Takumi's cellphone asking how he was doing. The words weren't exactly affectionate. On the contrary, it looked more like he was writing to a distant relative. Takumi attempted to convince himself that Gii's businesslike manner was due to his stressful obligations tied to his position as floor manager. He would reply with an equally short message saying that everything was fine.

However, as the days went on, he started to wonder if he wasn't deluding himself and just trying to avoid the terrible reality. Gii didn't love him anymore and hadn't officially put an end to their relationship yet because he feared hurting Takumi's feelings. This more-than-likely motive sent chills down his spine.

He had more than enough reasons to accept it as the inevitable truth. During the breaks between lessons, he would occasionally spot his supposed-to-be boyfriend somewhere in the school. Gii was always accompanied by either his fellow classmates or the wealthy sophomores, who didn't miss out a single opportunity to express adoration for their idol. More than once, he had crossed paths with Gii and his relentless followers. Save for a quick glance in his direction, Gii continued to walk as if he was just a random student.

One day, Takumi inadvertently eavesdropped two students in the library.

"Saki-sempai is so nice! He always manages to make time to help me with my maths whenever I need it!" said one enthusiastically.

"I know" agreed the other "Yesterday, I was having trouble with my science project and he gave me some brilliant ideas"

Takumi would be lying if he affirmed that he wasn't green with envy. He didn't want to be a possessive boyfriend. Far from it, he was quite happy to know that Gii was doing well at school and had his network of friends and even admirers. Everyone deserved to have his own personal space respected and Gii was no exception. But couldn't Gii make an effort and devote some time to their relationship? Apparently, he had time for everyone except Takumi. Gii didn't even bother to pay him a five-minute visit when he fell ill. As much as he hated to admit it, Takumi was now a virtual outsider to Gii's world. He just didn't fit.

That realisation hit Takumi hard. Perhaps that was the problem. Gii now socialised with students who were almost as affluent as he was. They, with Gii at the top, belonged all to upper class families. They were born to inherit luxurious estates and huge personal fortunes. They had formed an exclusive club where no ordinary person could join in.

Takumi sighed inconsolably. How could he compete with them? He, who was a common middle-class student? When he and Gii started dating, Takumi used to dwell sometimes on the fact that they were total opposites, different as night and day. But as he got to spend more time with Gii, he totally forgot such issues. It was a matter of time before they had to be brought up again and unfortunately that time had arrived.

The utter loneliness and rejection that Takumi had been feeling since the first day of school was being slowly replaced by a strong feeling of resentment and bitterness. He was starting to begrudge Gii for having made him fall in love. All the unhappiness and emotional suffering he was going through was a consequence of their ill-fated romance. What was Gii trying to achieve by playing insensitively with his feelings?

Takumi also felt disgusted at himself. He too, was responsible for his own misfortunes. After what his older brother had done to him when he was a still a child, he should have learnt that trusting someone completely would only bring devastating pain. He hadn't learned the lesson as he would make the same mistake again years later. He had allowed Gii to break the invisible barriers he had taken years to build to protect himself. How could he have been so stupid?

He wiped his tears with his hands. This situation couldn't continue any longer. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. Tired of crying, tired of being repeatedly thrown aside. Above all, he hated himself for being so weak and vulnerable. He remembered Gii's words when he went to visit him in his new room.

"Takumi, I must ask you not to be too affectionate with me at school"

So be it. If that's what he wanted, Takumi daren't argue with him. Better yet, Takumi would not be affectionate with him even if they were alone. He didn't care if he was being overdramatic or something to that effect. As long as it prevented further humiliation, he was fine with it. The problem was that it was easier said than done.

***

Four days after he made his resolution, Takumi and Gii had their first real interaction since the argument in Gii's room. Takumi was putting some books in his locker when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Takumi"

He turned around and saw Gii stand close by, he was on his own which was very unusual. Takumi nearly dropped his textbooks.

"Gii" he forced himself to say.

"You're doing OK?"

"I'm fine, thank you" he was not going to ask how Gii was. He knew the answer already and didn't want to hear it out loud. Gii was happy, both with his studies and social life. A life in which Takumi hardly played any part in.

Gii came closer and said in a low voice.

"Listen, my life's been so hectic lately. I miss you terribly"

_You show it perfectly_, thought Takumi sarcastically.

"I know that our first reunion wasn't exactly a warm one. Could you come to my room tonight?"

Takumi stared incredulously at him. So Gii was still playing his nasty game of pretending to be just mere acquaintances in public but reversing to his lovey-dovey persona when he saw fit? Gii simply couldn't ask him to go to his room just whenever he was in the mood for it! What the hell was going on?

Days ago, Takumi would have leapt for joy. Gii had no idea how much he had longed to hear those words. He admitted that a (very big) part of him still did but remembered the decision he'd taken not so long ago. He had to refuse for his own sake.

"I'm sorry but I can't make it tonight" he declined politely, looking down.

"Why not?" asked Gii with a frown.

"I have a test tomorrow. Japanese literature. I'm going to spend the whole evening revising"

"What a pity! What about tomorrow?"

"I have another exam coming up. This week's going to be really tough"

Gii looked very disappointed.

"I understand perfectly. At the weekend, perhaps?"

"Probably"

"Just give me a ring when you're free, is that okay?"

"Yeah"

"Good luck with your exams, Takumi"

"Thank you. You too, Gii"

The bell rang. With one last smile, Gii set off to his own classes. Takumi stared at his back melancholically until he was out of his visual camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gii stopped right in front of the door that had the number "270" on it.

Another week had flown by since their brief meeting. The Golden Week holidays were due to start the following day and the students were all getting their luggage ready to visit their families. Gii looked at his own cell phone for the hundredth time. No missed calls or unread messages which meant Takumi didn't call him as agreed. By now, the midterm tests were over for everyone so why hadn't Takumi called him?

He knocked and awaited a response. Someone answered but it wasn't Takumi.

"Saki? To what do I owe the extreme pleasure of this surprising visit?" asked Misu in mock surprise.

Gii pretended he didn't get the sarcasm.

"I need to see Takumi"

Misu scowled.

"Hayama's not here, Saki!"

"He's not?"

"No"

"Where is he?"

Misu shot him a very dirty look.

"Your total ignorance of your boyfriend's whereabouts never ceases to amaze me"

"I don't need you to lecture me on my love life" snapped Gii.

"I think that's exactly what you need" Misu hit back "It's past time for you to stop being an arrogant jerk to Hayama!"

"It's none of your business, Misu"

"It is my business particularly if it upsets my roommate. Did you know that I heard Hayama sob quietly to himself when he thought I was sleeping for days on end, Saki? Or that he was ill with a bad fever weeks ago and did not eat properly in the aftermath? He must have lost a stone in weight if not more in a matter of days but of course you were too busy to notice, right?"

"WHAT?!" yelled Gii.

"And that's not everything. Since you kept acting all indifferent towards him, he has become a shadow of his former self. Here's the best thing, Saki, his fear of being touched has returned in full force"

"You... you're lying! If Takumi had a problem, he'd tell me at once!"

"Given the mistreatment he's been receiving from you, I wouldn't bank on it"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He said he was going home"

"What, today?! We're not expecting to leave school until tomorrow"

"Hayama always has his Friday afternoons free so he can go home earlier than most of us"

"He already left?!"

"I'm not sure. I think he may be still in the school, he said he was going to your room before leaving. You two must have missed each other on the way"

Without a word, Gii took off at full speed. Misu watched him disappear.

_Geez! Honestly, you can be really tactless sometimes, Saki. Let's just hope you didn't ruin everything, he thought. _

_***_

Gii reached his room in the blink of an eye but there was no one waiting for him near the doorway. Frustrated, he leaned against the wall.

"Saki"

It was his neighbour who was holding a violin case.

"Yes, Nakagawa?"

"I thought I heard steps. Hayama came to see you but you were away so he asked me to deliver this"

He handed the instrument over. Gii paled. This could only mean one thing.

"Thank you, Nakagawa"

"Oh, since you weren't in your room, Hayama wrote down a note for you. He put it inside the violin box"

"Thanks a lot for the trouble"

"No problem at all" smiled Nakagawa as he turned to leave.

Gii hastily opened the violin case. As he thought, the Stradivarius laid inside. A small piece of paper fell on the floor. He picked it up and recognised Takumi's neat handwriting.

It read:

_I came to see you but you were out. _

_I couldn't wait because I need to catch the train. I thought you might want your violin back so here it is. I wish you and your family a very happy holiday. _

_Takumi_

After finishing reading it, Gii continued to stare at the note absent-mindedly for half a minute. The words were so formal, so very un-Takumi-like.

_"Serves you right, Gii_" he cursed himself _"You totally deserve to be given a taste of your own medicine!"_

He hurriedly entered his room, put the violin on the coffee table, grabbed his wallet and left the chamber again. He headed in direction to the school exit as fast as he could. It had started raining and he had no umbrella or a rain coat. He was beyond caring though. To make things worse, the bus stop was deserted, he had missed the bus for a few minutes.

Unable to give up, he got his mobile phone out of his pocket and called a taxi. While waiting for it, he dialled Takumi's number but it was turned off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The taxi ride took twenty minutes to arrive at its destination. Gii got off the taxi as soon as he stopped in front of the train station. He handed over a ¥2000 banknote to the taxi driver.

"You can keep the check"

"Thank you, sir"

Once inside the building, Gii decided not to waste time checking the screens and asked an employee nearby.

"Excuse me, where is the train that goes to Shizuoka?"

"Platform number 4, sir"

"Thanks"

When he was about to reach platform number 4, he noticed that a considerable number of waiting passengers had already started to gather for the upcoming train. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on a person that was sitting on one of the public benches wearing a red raincoat.

"Takumi!"

The other boy looked up instinctively and looked petrified when he saw who was calling out for him. Takumi sprang to his feet. For a fleeting moment, he pondered absorbing himself into the anonymous throng of people as a hideout.

"Takumi, wait up" yelled Gii imploringly.

It was futile to hide. Takumi knew that they couldn't avoid each other forever so he turned around to confront him. Gii's clothes were dripping wet.

"What are you doing here without an umbrella?!" reproached Takumi.

Gii didn't seem to have heard him and stepped forward to embrace him. Takumi immediately took a step back.

"Don't" he said a little louder than intended. Gii remembered that Takumi's illness had resurfaced. He noticed that some passengers were staring curiously at them. He motioned Takumi to a more discreet area so they wouldn't be overheard.

"Why were you planning to leave without saying goodbye?" asked Gii deeply hurt.

"I left a note. Didn't you read it?" answered Takumi impatiently.

"I mean saying goodbye face-to-face!"

"You've been so busy lately, I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, I thought you wouldn't even notice"

Gii looked as though he had been slapped.

"How could think something like that?!"

"Why not?! You treat me like a stranger when we are at school. Now that your pretty fanboys aren't following you, you finally remembered I exist?"

"Takumi, I know that we haven't seen each other properly these past weeks. And I admit, it's all my fault, I'm so sorry, I-"

"No need to explain. I don't even want to hear" interrupted Takumi fiercely.

"Takumi, I need to say it"

"So you'll feel better?"

"No, so you'll understand"

"In that case, save your breath" snapped Takumi. He wasn't ready to be reasonable or fair. At that very moment, his feelings of jealousy, resentment and loneliness seemed to have reached its peak. He had been concealling them for a month and it was about time to let it all out.

" I'm so, so sorry I didn't visit you when you fell ill at the beginning of the school year. I feel so bad, so angry with myself"

"Anything else?"

"Please, let me explain. I was trying to protect you. I did that because I thought it was the best for the two of us and-"

"No" said Takumi sharply "you were doing what you thought was best for you. Most importantly, you had to protect your reputation and to be seen with me would look plain ridiculous in front of your friends!"

"That's not true" denied Gii vehemently. Tears were falling down his cheeks.

Inwardly, Takumi was shocked to see him cry. He had never seen Gii cry before. Outwardly, he managed to keep a stoic face. Did Gii have any idea how many tears had Takumi shed over him?

"Come with me, Takumi. Let me make amends for being a stupid prat. I was waiting for the break to invite you over to my house"

"Thanks but no"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to, I'm sorry"

A sudden whistle warned them that the train was coming.

"I have to go. Have a nice holiday, Gii" he said coldly. He walked off.

"Please, wait"

"Yes?"

"Are we breaking up?"

" It's clear that what we had is long gone. So yes, we are over"

"It's not gone! I still love you whether you believe it or not"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, Gii"

"I do. All I know with absolute certainty is that you're the person who's stolen my entire heart. That will never change"

"Maybe, but I'll not let you break mine again so stay away from me"

"Please, Takumi. You've got every right to be angry with me. Give me an opportunity! I feel so lonely without you!"

Takumi laughed in utter disbelief.

"What you know about loneliness?! Even if you did, I'm pretty sure that one of your admirers can help you overcome your loneliness"

"Wrong-"

"I've had enough! Gii, you can fool around with one of those fanboys of yours but you will not do the same with me, understood?! Never again!"

Takumi turned his back on him and got on the train. While waiting for the door to close, he looked at him one last time.

"Go home, Gii. You're soaked to the bone, you'll catch a cold if you don't take a hot shower immediately. The only thing I ask is for you to not be careless with your health"

The door closed and the train departed. Gii stood still, his tear tracks still very visible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

*8 days later*

Over the week-long break, Gii seriously considered calling him on his mobile. He so wanted to hear his voice but given the unpleasant row that took place at the train station, he thought it wise not to. Takumi needed time and privacy to cool off and so did him.

Someone was knocking on his door. Gii was in his student room already, having returned from home during the morning. He was in no mood to speak with anyone unless it was Takumi. But he knew it couldn't be him. He had learned from Shouzo that Takumi planned to return later that night. He ignored the knocks, pretending he was not inside. But whoever was on the other side of the door wouldn't give up. Muttering under his breath, he got up from the sofa. Who could it be that needed to speak with him so badly? Maybe Takumi had come back earlier than expected and wanted to talk things through with him. Gii felt his spirits rise and went to open the door quickly. Unfortunately, his optimism was short-lived.

"Kanai!" he exclaimed visibly disappointed.

"Hello, Gii-sempai" greeted Kanai cheerfully. "You look...depressed. Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, it's not that"

"Were you expecting to see someone else?"

"Not really, no" lied Gii.

"Great. Can I come in?"

"Uhm, sure. Forgive me, Kanai. I've been a little distracted lately"

"Can I take a seat?"

"Of course" Kanai sat on the sofa and Gii chose to sit down on a chair that was in front of the sofa.

"So, did you enjoy yourself during Golden Week?"

_No_, was Gii's first thought,_ I would have if Takumi had been with me_.

"It was alright, yeah" he said, not wanting to go into detail "And you?"

"Not bad"

"So is there a reason why you came here? Do you need something?"

"No, I just wanted to check on you and see if you were OK"

"There was no need to bother, Kanai, but thanks a lot anyway"

"You looked really down before leaving for the holidays. You still do. Is something troubling you? Maybe I can help."

"Thanks but it's something I have to deal with on my own"

"I know what's worrying you and I can help you with that"

"I beg your pardon?"

Kanai leaned towards him with a rather seductive expression on his face.

"You're better off without him and I can show you how" he said in a sensual voice.

"What are you talking ab-" started Gii incredulously. He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Out of the blue, Kanai approached him a little too close. Then, an absolutely horrified Gii found himself being kissed by the younger boy. Without a second thought, he pushed Kanai away. Gii stoop up very brusquely.

"What was that for?!"

"I was kissing you " replied Kanai matter-of-factly.

"I can see that but why?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Kanai stood up as well.

Gii was still trying to register what had just happened. After two seconds, it clicked.

"Kanai, I don't know what to say"

"I do. I've wanted to do this for a very long time. I've liked you since we were children but never gathered up the courage to confess it to you. Now I do"

Gii couldn't believe what was happening. What could he say? He'd never thought about his childhood friend that way. It never occurred to him that Kanai might have feelings for him. He had never felt romantic love for anyone other than Takumi. Gii didn't want to hurt Kanai's feelings but he couldn't give him the wrong impression either.

"I am very flattered but we can't be together. I am in love with another person, I'm sorry" he managed to say.

Kanai raised his eyebrows. "Is it because of Hayama-sempai?"

"Yes, it is"

"But didn't you two split up?"

"Just because we split up, it doesn't mean that my feelings for him have vanished"

An uncomfortable silence soon followed before Kanai decided to break it up.

"Why? W!hat does he have that I don't?!" he yelled, looking extremely affronted.

"Kanai, that's not the point-"

"What do you see in him?! He's not even one of us!"

"What?"

"He's a commoner. People like him shouldn't even be allowed to set foot in this school! Has it ever occurred to you that he only pretended to return your feelings so he can benefit financially from you?"

For the first time in his life, Gii felt the sudden desire to punch Kanai right across the face.

"Don't you dare!" yelled Gii back very angrily. Kanai jumped, startled by the sudden outburst "Takumi is an honest person who never asked me to give him anything!"

"Rumour has it that he has a Stradivarius thanks to you"

"To set the record straight, it was a surprise gift and he didn't want to accept when he learned it was a Stradivarius. He returned it to me when we broke up and without even my asking. And secondly, more than just a commoner, he is a human being who has every right to attend this academy. I can't believe you said that, I didn't know you had such prejudiced ideas!"

"It s your own fault for making me like this!" retorted the other, fighting back tears.

"How come?" asked Gii very coldly.

"I came to this school because I knew that you were here. When I arrived, the first thing I heard from the older students was that you were already in a relationship with another student"

"You heard correctly, Kanai"

"But when I saw Hayama-sempai hug you on the first day of school, you brushed him off! You two looked more like acquaintances than lovers. I got my hopes up again. You spent more time with me and my friends than with him!"

_It is by far the deepest regret I have, reflected Gii silently, I failed Takumi as a boyfriend, I wasn't with him when he needed me the most. Because of my stupid actions, his fear of human contact returned and he dumped me in the end. God, how is it possible that I screwed up so badly? _

Gii took a deep breath. He'd worry about Takumi later. First he had to deal with Kanai. He looked at the other boy, his anger wearing off slightly.

"I was just trying to make you feel welcome since you were new here. You misunderstood my intentions, Kanai."

Kanai made a short noise in total disbelief.

"You know what, Kanai" Gii went on "You need to stay away from me. If you judge people by their wealth, then I'm afraid we won't be able to get along anymore. Again, I'm sorry that the feeling is not mutual. I'm certain that you'll find someone who can truly love you. That person is not me."

Kanai glared at him, perhaps hoping that what he'd heard was a joke. A very sick joke. However, Gii's serious expression told him otherwise.

"FINE" he shouted "ONE DAY, YOU WILL REGRET FOR CHOOSING HIM OVER ME!"

"No, I won't" was the icy answer "Now, get out before things get really ugly"

Humiliated, Kanai turned on his heels and walked out of the room. The door closed with a loud bang.

*** "

"Gii!" said Akaike surprised as he opened the door.

"Sorry to come here without warning but can I come in?"

"Sure, make yourself at home" Akaike stepped out of the doorway to let Gii in. "Sorry about the mess. My roommate is cool but can't organise his stuff to save his life"

"No worries"

"Sit on my bed and I'll sit on his"

"Thanks"

"You look terrible, Gii. Did something happ-?" Akaike trailed off, something dawned up on him "Oh, it's Hayama, isn't it? I see that you still haven't made up"

"That's right" confirmed Gii miserably "I haven't had the opportunity to meet up with him since he hasn't come back yet. But that's not the only problem"

"What is it?" Gii proceeded to inform Akaike of the events that had taken place in his room an hour ago. Five minutes later, Akaike looked mildly surprised.

"Well, I knew that he was a fanboy of yours, Gii. Close friends but never imagined anything beyond that"

"That's because there was nothing beyond that. It was a platonic friendship for me, nothing more"

"Well, forget him, Gii. This little crush he has on you will disappear eventually"

"I do sincerely hope so"

"What you need to worry about right now is how to get Hayama back"

"I know but I'm not sure if he will listen to me. He was so angry at the station. And he didn't call me one single time which means that he's still mad at me"

"But you are not one to give up that easily, aren't you?" said Akaike with a smirk. "Especially when it concerns Hayama"

Gii smiled, feeling a bit more cheerful. "You're right, Shouzo. I love Takumi too much to give him up "

Akaike laughed.

"That's the Gii I know. Never forgetting to add the cheesy line"

Gii grinned half-embarrassed.

"Hayama is lucky to have met someone like you" Gii looked thoughtful, Akaike's words echoing in his mind.

"No, Shouzo" he answered after a few seconds in a serious tone."It's me who is very lucky to have met him"

* * *

Author's note

**Sanne**: First of all, thanks a lot for your review. This fic is loosely based on the manga (some of the lines and scenes are very similar to what happens in the "Bibou No Detail" arc, with minor differences). Everything else's my own invention (i.e. the scene that takes place in the railway station and the character named Kanai).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"How did you spend your holidays, Takumi?" asked Toshihisa.

"I didn't do anything special except that I visited my brother's grave"

"Oh, right" was all that Toshihisa managed to say. He felt horrible for bringing up such an awkward subject albeit unintentionally.

"It's fine" assured Takumi "To tell you the truth, it was therapeutic in a way"

"That's good to know"

"Other than that, I got to eat my mother's home-cooked meals! You should come over to my house someday to taste them, Toshihisa! My mother's culinary skills are superb!"

Toshihisa's face lit up. "Thank you, Takumi! I'd like to go very much!"

"How about during summer break?"

"Perfect! But shouldn't you ask your parents first?"

"Oh, they'll be quite happy. They're always saying that they'd like to meet my friends"

It was true. The problem was that Takumi had always been bad at socialising which earned him very few friends. Unlike Gii. Takumi scorned at himself. Why was Gii always in his thoughts? No matter how hard he tried, Gii's image would always pop up from the back of his mind every once in a while.

_That aside, what's Gii doing at this very moment?_

Ironically, the answer arrived in an instant.

"Takumi, wait" someone shouted.

Takumi tensed up. He knew who this voice belonged to. He and Toshihisa looked behind to see Gii running towards them.

"Takumi" he repeated. Gii stopped in front of him, carefully putting about half a meter of distance between himself and Takumi.

"May I speak to you?"

Takumi did his best to look calm. "I'd rather not. Geography class will start in five minutes and it'd leave a particularly poor impression if I arrived late on the first day of school"

"It won't take long, I swear"

"I'm not ready to talk to you yet, Gii"

"Please, I'm begging you"

Takumi glared at him. "Fine" he gave in "Toshihisa, you can go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute"

"Sure, Takumi" he gave Gii a nod who reciprocated the gesture and excused himself.

"How was your holiday?" began Gii.

"Good, thanks for asking. And yours?"

"It could have been worse, I suppose"

Silence. Takumi chose not to comment on what Gii had just said.

"I wanted to see you yesterday but I figured out that you'd be back really late and were exhausted from the return trip"

"I was actually. I appreciate your concern"

More silence.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Gii?"

It'd be pointless to beat around the bush.

"I want you to forgive me, Takumi" he said pleadingly, his heart was beating insanely fast. Takumi smirked.

"Gii, you don't have to beg me for forgiveness, It's in the past, over! Why are you still bringing it up?" Gii sensed that Takumi's animosity towards him had subsised somehow. He felt more encouraged to go on.

"Because it's all I can do at this very moment"

"Are you apologizing solely out of guilt?"

"No, I'm apologizing because I don't want the person I love most to hate me forever"

Takumi flinched upon hearing this. He so wanted to believe his words. Gii seemed to have spoken with all his heart but had to convince himself that they were not real.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Takumi asked, his voice trembling slightly. Gii was confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Tormenting me. I'm trying my best to move on but you ruin everything when you say things like that! Why won't you stop?!"

"I didn't mean to cause you any pain, Takumi. But what I said was true-" Takumi raised a hand to interrupt him.

"Don't. Please don't. I can't take this anymore!"

"Why don't you believe me? I feel so empty without you in my life, Takumi!"

Gii said it with such a heartbreaking tone. Takumi finally believed him.

"I could never hate you even if I wanted to. I'm just hurting, that's all" he paused before adding "I forgive you, Gii"

Gii blinked. Wait, had Takumi just said what he wanted to hear so much?

"Really?" a wave of relief spread over his whole body only to be partly crushed by what Takumi said next.

"I'm not prepared to throw myself into romance yet but we can be friends"

"Friends?"

"Yes, friends"

Even though Gii wanted much more than friendship from Takumi, he acknowledged that he was right. The atmosphere was still edgy and Gii didn't blame Takumi for being cautious. He could only pray that time would heal everything.

"Yes, I'd like to be friends with you, Takumi" it would be the first step after all. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the only one.

"Likewise" said Takumi, his lips curved into a genuine smile. Gii was overjoyed at seeing his smile again.

The bell rang. Classes would start soon.

"I should go now, Gii"

"I'll see you again, right?"

"Of course"

They exchanged goodbyes amicably and parted ways. Gii didn't resist throwing one last longing look at Takumi's back before leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Later that day, a student gang cornered Takumi. At first, he attempted to walk around them but two of them firmly blocked his way.

"Greedy boy, where are you going in such a hurry?"

Glancing quickly behind him, Takumi counted four more students.

"Do I know you?" he asked dryly.

"I believe we have a mutual friend" said a second guy. Takumi didn't even need to ask who the friend they were referring to was.

"It's possible, we attend the same school after all"

"Cheeky, aren't you?" said the one who had spoken first "You don't have to get all defensive. We just want to hear a confirmation from Hayama-sempai himself"

"About what?"

"The news about your split with Saki-sempai spread around the campus like wildfire. Why did you break up?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Just curious"

"Not good enough"

"Then it might interest you to know that there's an interesting rumour circulating among people, care to hear?"

"No"

"That Saki-sempai ditched you after realising you were sponging off him. You were even given a nickname, it's "Greedy Boy". Cool, isn t it?"

If they were expecting to provoke Takumi, they were in for a huge disappointment. Takumi didn't earn the reputation of being an emotionless misanthrope out of nowhere. At least, when handling situations like the one he was facing now, his aloof personality really came in handy.

Silence.

"Huh? You don't have anything to say about it?"

"I say that you shouldn t believe gossip as it's often inaccurate and untrue"

"You're weird, that's much for certain. And how do you feel knowing that your ex got himself a new lover?"

"It's none of my business if he's dating someone else" he said. His expression was unreadable.

"What?! Is that all?!"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I'd like to go back to my room"

"You truly are shallow, greedy boy. It beats me completely to understand what Gii-sempai saw in you" spat a third boy.

"Why don't you go and ask him? He'd not only give you the correct answer but also you and your friends would leave me alone"

"How dare you speak to me like that, you freak" yelled the other outraged. He lashed out at Takumi, slamming him against the wall. Takumi, who was caught off guard, tried to defend himself but two boys got hold of his arms.

"Someone like you should be taught not to be so stuck-up" said another hitting him hard on the mouth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" asked an authoritarian voice behind them. The students immediately let go of Takumi and froze upon seeing the person who had interrupted them.

"M-Matsumoto-sensei" stammered one student.

"What were you doing to Hayama?" the PE teacher demanded to know.

"We're just-" started another.

"On second thought, no need to explain" Matsumoto cut him off "I saw more than enough. Hayama, you OK?"

"I'm fine, sensei" replied Takumi standing up.

"Hayama, your lower lip is bleeding. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"No, thanks. It's a very superficial cut. I just want to return to my room"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Very well, you may go"

Takumi left.

Matsumoto then turned to the students who had bullying Takumi. They were all staring at the floor, ashamed of their behaviour.

"Everyone, follow me. I think we need to have a very serious conversation"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Gii run to the common room of the second floor where Akaike and Misu were waiting for him.

"Why did you call me here? What was it that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Sit down, this might take longer than you expect" answered Akaike calmly.

"I'm seated so what is it?"

"Misu, you go ahead and tell him since you were the one who was with Hayama-"

"Did something happen to Takumi?" panicked Gii.

"He's ok now, Saki" assured Misu " but a nasty episode occurred this afternoon which involved Hayama"

"What happened?"

"Well, I was reading a magazine in the bedroom when Hayama entered. I noticed right away that something was off, he was covering his mouth with a tissue. I asked what happened and he tried to make up an excuse that he'd injured himself on the stairs"

"He was lying, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, he kept his story though I insisted with him to tell me the truth. When it became apparent I wouldn't give up, he finally admitted that a group of students beat him up"

"WHAT? WHO?" asked Gii outraged.

"He didn't say but I guess we can all guess" finished Akaike.

Gii was appalled. He sprang to his feet.

"I want to see him"

"He's sleeping, Saki, don't go disturb him" said Misu coolly.

"I need to see him with my own eyes to confirm he's really alright. Please"

Misu hesitated.

"I won't make a noise"

"Fine" agreed Misu reluctantly. He got his key out of his pocket and handed it to Gii "Don't take long"

"Thank you"

As he was leaving, Shingyouji and Toshihisa burst into the living room.

"Saki-sempai, I received a message from Arata-san saying something bad happened to Hayama-sempai"

"Shouzo and Misu will tell you everything. I'm going to see Takumi now and I need to do it alone"

The other two nodded and stepped aside, out of the way.

Gii entered room 270 as quietly as possible and closed the door behind him. There was total silence, the lights were out but the moonlight streaming through the window allowed him to see where he was setting his feet. Takumi was sleeping on his side. He couldn't see his face as it was partially covered by his black hair. Unable to resist, Gii stroked it very gently.

_Takumi, I'm so sorry. In the end, I couldn't protect you._

Despite his efforts to pull himself together, he let out a soft sob. Takumi, hearing it, opened his eyes and gasped when he sensed a presence nearby.

"Misu, is that you?" he said a bit frightened.

"No, it's-"

"Gii?!" Takumi was surprised. He turned his bedside lamp on "How did you get in here?"

"Misu let me in"

"He did? Why?"

"He told me what happened to you this afternoon" Gii could now see an ugly bruise on Takumi's lower lip. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore. I took an analgesic, that's why I decided to turn in early"

"Who did this to you?"

"I... I don't know their names"

"I bet I do. They were some of the guys who used to be around me, weren't they?" Takumi didn't answer. "Please, don't hide anything from me"

"Might have been"

"I'm so sorry, Takumi. They bullied you because of me"

"It's no big deal"

"What did they tell you?"

"Just wanted to know things about us" ~

There was a brief silence.

"Takumi, would it be okay if I touched you?"

"No"

"You're still angry with me, aren t you?"

"It is inappropriate"

"I...understand"

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Has it crossed your mind that I may have pretended to be in love with you because you're rich?"

"No!"

"The other students are accusing me of being a greedy boy. Aren't you scared of the possibility that it might be true?"

"No, I know you loved me for who I am. I felt it every time we were together. I'm not wrong, am I?"

There was a knock on the door. A second later, Misu entered the room.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Hayama"

"No problem. I was already awake"

"I just wanted to remind Saki that it's almost ten o'clock. Curfew will begin in two minutes. He better get going"

Gii looked again at Takumi, perhaps hoping to hear his answer before leaving but Takumi said nothing.

"You're right. Thanks for the warning, I really lost track of time"

"Good night"

"Good night"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Friday afternoon had arrived, much to the delight of many students. Takumi's class had every Tuesday and Friday afternoon off hence his classmates were already enjoying the upcoming weekend in the open air. Takumi also chose to be outdoors. The weather was very spring-like which made it ideal to take a stroll in the gardens.

"Hayama?"

Takumi ,who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, turned his head.

"Akaike-kun?"

"Yep! The one and only" joked Akaike "May I join you?"

"Sure"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"No, I'm free on Friday afternoons"

"Lucky you, I wish I could be in your class"

"Why? Are you skipping a period?"

"Nope. Today all ethics committee associates have to attend a compulsory meeting so we were exempted from attending classes"

"I see"

"It's been decided" said Akaike, his gaze fixed on the ground.

"What?"

"The fate of the guys who attacked you. Matsumoto-sensei reported them to the board of directors as it's strictly forbidden to use physical violence in this school. Four are going to be expelled and two were given a detention of two weeks"

"They didn't tell me anything"

"They're going to notify you anytime soon. I got to know this earlier than everyone else because I'm in the committee" Akaike paused and looked at Takumi intensively "Did Gii speak to you?"

Takumi knew this issue would come up at some point in their conversation.

"He did"

"Hmm..."

"What, Akaike-kun?"

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Hasn't Gii already told you?"

"No. I was going to ask him but I figured out that I should speak to you first"

"To put it in a few words, we decided to become friends"

"I can hardly picture Gii wanting to be just best pals with you"

"Okay, I decided that. Gii respected my choice"

"You don't even consider other options, Hayama?"

"At this precise moment, no"

"Hayama, you should have seen him after you left for home. He was an emotional wreck, to be more specific"

"So was I when he snubbed me, Akaike-kun"

"I'm not saying that what he did was right, Hayama. But you must know he truly regrets his actions"

"You don't have to convince me. I'm sure he does"

"So why don't you make up with him?"

"We already did. Well, sort of"

"You two will never be the same if you choose to stay just friends!"

"Akaike-kun, this may sound selfish but... I can't bring myself to accept him wholeheartedly. Not yet"

"I understand your point of view so I don't think you're being selfish. To be honest, I admire you for the way how you're trying to handle the situation"

"Thank you, Akaike-kun"

"Nevertheless, you still admit being in love with him?"

"I've never fallen out of love with him despite everything that happened! However, it doesn't mean that becoming a couple again is the most sensible choice!"

"Why not?"

"Sometimes, the best thing for us is not what we want"

Akaike-kun hesitated for a few seconds, presumably reflecting on what Takumi had just said.

"Maybe, but Hayama, how many people do you think would be willing to die in order to have a relationship like the one you had with Gii?"

"Practically everyone, I suppose"

"You realise how special it was?"

"I do, Akaike-kun. But my answer remains the same"

"You should do what your instinct tells you. Just don't be too late if you change your mind"

"I'll remember that"

Akaike checked his watch.

"I need to go now, the meeting will start in twenty minutes"

"Okay, good luck"

The other nodded to express his gratitude and stood up. Before leaving, he said:

"You know that Gii's my best friend but that doesn't mean you don't have my support as well, Hayama"

* * *

Author's note: Everyone, thank you for your lovely reviews. This story is approaching its end. The next chapter will be the last. Maybe I'll write a sequel based on "Pure" or a PoT story centered on Eiji or both. I still haven't decided so you could give me your opinion on the matter. It won't be anytime soon though because I have an important school exam coming up in June.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two hours after his conversation with Akaike, Takumi decided to stroll alone across the campus for a while before returning to his room. An announcement on the notice board caught his attention.

"OLD MUSIC ROOM TO BE DEMOLISHED IN THE NEAR FUTURE

The school council has received approval to..."

Takumi continued to read on. "What a pity!" he said to himself when he finished reading the article. That music room held a lot of memories for Takumi. Memories that he was very fond of but would rather forget. Erasing those memories would spare him a lot of emotional pain but he knew that it was impossible.

He looked around to see that the campus was nearly empty, most students were still inside the classrooms. A peek at his watch informed him that it was still too early. Takumi considered going to the bar to buy a snack but quickly dismissed the idea since he wasn't that hungry. He glanced at the announcement again. Why wouldn't he visit the old music room one last time? It was his chance to let go of his memories and start over.

Without hesitation, he started heading towards the building. It took him nearly ten minutes to reach it. The music room was located on the other side of the huge campus and was quite isolated from the other buildings. From the outside, it looked more dilapidated than the last time Takumi had been there but it caused a nostalgic sensation all the same.

_It was here that everything started. Gii confessed he liked me after I was knocked out unconscious by Takabayashi's minions. It was the happiest day of my life._

He let out a sad, quiet sigh.

_But like all good things, it inevitably comes to an end. _

There was no sign forbidding entrance to the building so Takumi decided to go in. The edifice inside was in a much better state than the outside. The old piano had been placed near some stairs that led to the stage. The red curtains were a bit dusty and the chairs had been removed. Other than that, the wooden floor looked as though it had been mopped quite recently and the pictures of famous musicians were still hanging on the walls.

Takumi stood still at the centre of the room. Despite his earlier resolve to bury the memory of what had happened there a year before, he found himself trying to memorize every corner of the music room. He sat down on one of the steps and covered his face with his hands. He started having a series of flashbacks.

_Takumi learning that Gii was going to be his new roommate. _

_Gii's love confession. _

_Their very first kiss. _

_Gii asking him to play a song on the violin. _

_The starry night when they finally decided to consummate their relationship. _

_The first time when he saw Gii's new look. Gii's lukewarm reaction when he hugged him._

_Their row in Gii's new room. _

A sudden noise of someone pushing the door open made him come out of his reverie. A teacher, maybe? Takumi froze, he was probably going to be scolded for entering the old building without explicit permission. His fear proved to be groundless, however. It wasn't a teacher but...

"G-Gii?!" he muttered astonished.

"Takumi?" said Gii who looked as surprised as he was "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking the same thing"

"May I sit next to you first?"

"Of course you can"

Gii sat down on Takumi's right, a meter of distance was all that was separating them. He took his glasses off.

"I have been visting this place every day" explained Gii.

"Really? Why?"

Gii didn't answer right away. The air was filled with awkwardness.

"Because by coming here" he said slowly, not looking Takumi in the eyes " I feel emotionally closer to you"

Takumi was shocked by the words.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you think I would joke about something like that?"

"No, it's just..." Takumi trailed off. Tears started to form in the corners of Takumi's dark brown eyes. As a result, he covered his face with his right hand.

"Takumi?" said Gii startled at Takumi's breakdown. Had it not been for Takumi's fear of human contact, he would have hugged him "What is it? Did I upset you? I'm so sorry, it wasn't my intention!"

"It's not that!" answered Takumi. This time it was his turn to not have courage to look Gii in the eyes "Do you remember the last thing you asked me when you were in my room?"

"Yes"

"At that moment, I was stubborn, confused and completely in denial about what I felt for you. I couldn't have given you a straight answer back then. You, however, did and still do everything in the hope to be with me again"

"It's what I want more than anything. You are the one who makes my life meaningful, Takumi"

"I was afraid. Not only for me but also for you. Your association with me will always be frowned upon by everyone and you'll suffer as a consequence. It's not because we're both guys, it's because I am a nobody who does not belong to the same social circle as you. I will never be good enough for you"

"You're wrong, Takumi. If anything, it's me who doesn't deserve to be with you. I should have never taken you for granted"

_I asked too much from you too, Gii. I should have realised that you have a heavy burden on your shoulders, all the high expectations that everyone has for you. I now realise that being in a relationship requires much more than just affection or romantic actions on both parts. Dedication is crucial and it includes going through painful times together._

"Do you really want to try again?" Takumi asked at last.

"I do if you give me a chance to redeem myself" Takumi did not answer immediately.

_What shall I do? Refuse? But if say no, I'll live a life drowned in sorrow._

He ended up deciding to give up his inner fight, he was too tired to deny what his mind and body so clearly wanted and needed.

"I will give a chance only if you give me one too"

"Takumi..." said Gii amazed. He beamed "Alright, I accept"

Takumi returned his smile warmly. "Can I ask you another thing, Gii?"

"What is it?"

"I want to feel your touch. Please"

"Takumi..." He stretched out his hand and touched Takumi very affectionately on the face for a moment. Incapable of holding back, Gii pulled him into an embrace. Startled, Takumi initially tensed up but relaxed afterwards. A few seconds passed before he eagerly returned the hug.

"Takumi, I promise I'll work harder to make this relationship work"

"I missed you, Gii"

"I missed you too"

Gii captured Takumi's lips with his own, kissing his beloved with all fierce passion he had been carrying in him for over two months.

Half an hour later, they were in Gii's private room. Gii pushed Takumi down against the kingsize bed and planted light kisses on his boyfriend neck. At the same time, he began to unbutton the latter's white shirt. He was doing it in such a lustful manner that the task was proving difficult.

Takumi giggled.

"Take it easy, Gii"

"I love you Takumi" said Gii fervently.

Takumi whispered back his words of love. They both felt complete, safe at home. Hugging. Kissing. Nibbling. Loving. The entire night was spent making love, literally worshiping one another's bodies. It was heaven.

*

"Hey, Takumi"

"Huh?"

It was Saturday afternoon. The weather was pleasantly cooler with a refreshing breeze, which made a nice change. After having lunch in the cafeteria, they decided to relax in the meadow, their favourite spot. Gii, who was resting on Takumi's lap, opened his eyes.

"No matter what happens, always stay by my side. You are mine and I am yours forever"

"It sounds like a proposal" Takumi chuckled playfully.

"It kind of is, you know" Gii stared back at him, looking half serious, half hopeful.

"Gii..." Takumi was in awe. For an instant, the world seemed to stop. Then...

"Yes, Gii, I'll always be here for you"

THE END


End file.
